theme 5 unbreakable
by paper-princess-94
Summary: Part of the 100 themes writing challenge. When they were still in the academy Shunsui came to a greater understanding as to why Ukitake felt the need to put himself at risk.


**A/N **Theme number 5- unbreakable... only slightly late ^^;

Urgh, it's like 3am here so I'm going to have to make this short before I fall asleep on my laptop. This story is based around Ukitake and Shunsui when they were in the academy. I don't know whether it'll be much good because I'm quite tired...

Anyway, tell me what you think =P

* * *

><p>Shunsui smirked as their teacher paced before them, finishing their briefing swiftly as it was obvious the group was eager to go. After all, this was their first field-training mission without their teacher by their sides; it was definitely something to be excited about.<p>

"This is a medium-to-large group of average level hollow. There's nothing more powerful expected but be sure to keep on your toes anyway." Yamamoto levelled a look at his two top students. "Shunsui, Ukitake, I expect nothing but the best from you. Don't forget that I'm not just testing your fighting skills but your ability to lead as well." With one final glance around the small group of students he gave a nod. "Good luck."

With that they were moving, the group led by Shunsui with Ukitake hanging back slightly behind. Shunsui thought nothing of it; his friend probably just didn't want to seem too eager to take control of their classmates. Even he had to admit it was a little awkward to order his friends around after so long of being on the same level as them.

He spared a glance for his friend; the white-haired man seemed nervous but still offered him a shaky smile in response. Shunsui smiled back encouragingly before gesturing towards the empty space beside him. Ukitake shook his head and carried on running with his gaze set straight ahead of him.

Shunsui refused to take that as an answer and slowed his pace just enough that he drew even to Ukitake. The white haired man watched him suspiciously from the corner of his eye but otherwise ignored him.

Eventually he felt the need to break the silence between them. "Are you okay, Ukitake? You seem a bit quiet."

Ukitake turned his head to look at him and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, just a little bit nervous I guess…"

"Yeah, me too. It feels weird going into fight without someone peering over our shoulders to make sure we're doing everything right, doesn't it?" The only response he got form Ukitake was a slight nod. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale…"

"Shunsui, I'm always pale, it's nothing to be worried about." Shunsui had to give him that; he couldn't remember a day since he'd met the man that Ukitake hadn't had a sickly pallor about him. It didn't stop him from worrying though; he couldn't get the old man's words from earlier that day out of his head._"Keep an eye on Ukitake, he's been looking a little off recently. We wouldn't want him getting hurt because of it."_

Thoughts of every possible scenario sped through his mind, but he refused to allow them to sink in. He needed a clear head for the upcoming battle; him being distracted wouldn't help either of them.

With a sigh he called a stop, they were nearing the hollows' location and they needed to go through their strategy one last time. He had to ensure that everyone knew their place in this battle- where they needed to be and when. If one person screwed up it could go badly for the whole group. Including him and Ukitake their group came to a grand total of ten shinigami-in-training. The group of hollow they would be fighting could potentially have numbers anywhere from fifteen to thirty five.

He didn't know whether he particularly liked those odds, but the old man wouldn't have sent them if he didn't think it was possible. He began pointing people in their various directions; the plan was to surround the clearing where the hollow had gathered and take them by surprise from all sides.

Ukitake had already taken those destined for the far side of the clearing like him away so that they could be in position in time for the start of the fight. Ukitake would be directly opposite Shunsui's own position; he hoped it would mean that they could keep their eyes on all of their troops without having to take their attention away from the hollows. Of course he didn't tell Ukitake that he also wanted them to take these two positions so that once the fighting started he would be able to reach his friend quickly should anything happen.

Once he had waited until the pre-set time he launched out of the underbrush, cutting one hollow down almost instantly. He saw the others emerging almost straight after him, all from the exact positions they had been set. It made him smile, despite the hollow currently attempting to smash his skull in, to see how well his team could take orders.

From far across the clearing he could just make out the white hair of his friend as he slashed through the group of hollows who had been gathered near his side. He almost allowed a bubble of panic rise at the amount of hollows which were positioned near Ukitake's post, there were so many more than on his own side. He was determined to finish his own hollows off quickly in order to go and help his friend because, despite what the white-haired man may have said, he knew that his illness was causing him to have a bad day. He wasn't sure whether the other shinigami could take them all out without serious drawbacks to his own health.

Shunsui cut down his own small group of hollows in record time before rushing to Ukitake's side of the clearing in the hopes that he could be of some help. As he moved he counted the hollows around him, both those who had been defeated and the ones which were still fighting. He counted twenty nine in total, eight of which were or had been gathered around Ukitake.

He could tell that his friend had managed to make a dent in the hollows' numbers, but half of the creatures still harassed him and Shunsui could see his friend beginning to tire. As he almost reached the other man the worst happened.

Ukitake was overtaken by wracking coughs, he brought his left hand to his mouth whilst keeping his sword in the other to fend off the hollows' attacks but even from here Shunsui could see that it wouldn't be enough to keep them off of him for long. He picked up the pace but didn't get there in time to stop the swipe from one of the larger hollows.

Three wide scratches formed jagged lines across Ukitake's right shoulder, causing him to drop his remaining weapon as the coughs worsened. Shunsui managed to take two of the hollows by surprise and dealt them blows from the back, knocking them down for good. He came to a stop in front of his friend, facing the remaining two hollows with a set expression upon his face.

It took him a few minutes to dispose of the last two hollows and once he did he could no longer hear Ukitake's coughing, that could either be good or bad. Tossing a glance around the clearing he saw that the others had just about defeated the hollows which had been near them also. In any other situation he would have felt pride for his team but at the moment his attention was too focussed upon his friend.

He knelt down at Ukitake's side, handing him one of the handkerchiefs he always kept handy for such occasions. A shaky hand reached for it and proceeded to wipe the corners of his mouth, the material came away stained a deep crimson. Shunsui watched his friend with concern as the man concentrated on taking one stuttering breath after the other.

"Ukitake, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? You know you shouldn't push yourself so much." Ukitake shrugged his shoulders; Shunsui guessed he couldn't talk yet.

After a few moments of silence Ukitake cleared his throat and attempted to answer, although Shunsui had to lean close to hear what was said. "I had to fight, I need to become stronger. I need to become a shinigami."

A voice in Shunsui's head protested at that. Ukitake was the strongest person he knew, not a single other man he had run into in his life would have ever been able to go through what Ukitake had and still be willing to fight to protect others. And even if it wasn't said out loud that was what Ukitake meant.

Shunsui knew about Ukitake's past- he was the eldest of eight orphans, he sent every spare penny he had to his family and he would continue to do so until they were all able to support themselves. And if that day never came then he would gladly continue providing for them, because that was just Ukitake. There were so many people taking up space in his heart that he didn't have room to care about himself anymore.

And that's what made him strong, that's what made his willpower completely unbreakable.

Shunsui smiled down at his friend, offering him a hand to help him stand. Once he was up Shunsui ducked beneath the white-haired man's arm, supporting his weight and helping him to walk as their team gathered around them.

As he congratulated his team his mind was serene, he'd set himself a goal. If his friend wouldn't look after himself properly then he'd just have to do it for him.

He'd become just as strong as Ukitake. In time.


End file.
